Momma Knows Best!
by Be Obscene
Summary: Pam Beesly creates her own online reality show in which she lures unsuspecting teenage girls in order to start her 'family'. A spin off of my Twilight story That's My Girl. Femslash warning!
1. Pilot

**So this is a brief introduction to the story, if you haven't read That's My Girl it's ok, I think this will work on its own. I meant to have this story up a lot sooner. I still have stories to finish but I will update soon! Pam has been stalking high school girls, Jennifer and Anita for quite some time now. Will she succeed in making then a part of her twisted family?**

"Alright, here we go."

A cameraman sat in the front seat of a family size mini van. He focused on Pam Beesly, the one in the driver's seat. She was dressed professionally in a business skirt. Pam had a few extra pounds, not fact but she was very thick in the curves department. She frowned as they approached the local high school.

"Maybe we should reschedule this, Miss Beesly," said her cameraman.

Pam stared right into the camera, snapping at him, "Not now, Todd!"

"I mean...there's other schools we can check out. Last time we were here things got a little too heavy."

* * *

The video feed cuts to a week ago. Pam dressed as a cop approaches a cute blonde haired girl eating lunch outside with a guy friend. A hidden camera on Pam's button films the girl while Todd's camera trained a few feet away from behind a shrub films Pam.

"Anita Lesnicky?" Pam tilts her reverse shades, looking down at the unsuspecting prey.

Anita was just in the middle of eating a tuna sandwich, "Yes?" She said looking up at her with a full mouth.

"I'm going to need you to come with me."

Her guy friend with long black hair and mascara asked, "What's this about?" It looked like he was ready to get up in the cop's face but Pam stuck her hand out.

"This doesn't concern you." She escorted Anita away.

"Fucking pig," he said shaking his head. Pam totally heard that but didn't want to jeopardize the mission.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?" Anita asked as Pam pushed her behind a tree and looked around suspiciously.

"You called in about a stalker a few days ago?"

"My mother did and the school. They think someone is targeting girls at the school."

"I believe you are the main target," Pam said firmly.

Anita frowned and razed, "Seriously?"

"Why not?...I mean whatever this sicko wants you seem to be his ideal fascination."

"But there's plenty of girls at this school. All 10s. I'm like a 5 if that."

Pam smirked, "Everyone has a different idea of what a 10 is."

"So is that it, he's coming for me?"

"Not on my watch. You're going to be relocated to a safe house for the time being."

Anita was getting scared now, "Safe house?"

"Yes and it's my responsibility to take you there."

Anita looked around, thinking about her situation and how much it all seemed like she was probably on her way to becoming a victim on NCIS. "Ok," she nodded, "Where are we going?"

"PAM! ABORT!" Todd came in on the walkie strapped to her shoulder.

"What is it?" Pam turned away from Anita and listened to her camera man's rambling.

"Cops! Real ones! 1 O'clock."

Pam looked over near the parking lot. Some staff members were being questioned by legit men and women in uniform.

"Shit."

"Pam, I'm in the van, let's go!"

"What is it?" Anita got close to Pam. Pam saw the look on her face, this poor girl, so innocent looking with her large Harry Potter like glasses and pouting lips. Nerdy looking yes but not ugly.

"I've gotta go. Emergency."

"But...what about the safe house?"

"Turns out he found it...it's a bloodbath there." Anita frowned, unsure now about this cop's story. "You'll be safe. Police will be watching your house and school from now on...you're going to be a lot harder to get to." She choked up a little at that last part.

"Thank you, officer..."

"Pam. My name is Pam."

"Will I see you around?"

Pam smiled, almost blushing a little, "I'm sure you will, Anita. I read your profile we have on you. You're a very smart girl. Real creative." Anita smiled, still unsure. "Chin up." Pam said, lifting her chin. She slipped a business card into Anita's front pocket without the girl even noticing. She ran off before the police could catch sight of her.

* * *

Back to present day, Todd was still trying to convince her.

"I honestly think we should pick another town other than Devil's Kettle because..."

From 2 weeks ago it shows Pam following a teenage girl that looked like she walked off a magazine cover. Skinny, red lips, raven black hair and pale skin. Pam was tailing her from the school on foot.

Todd walked behind Pam with the camera. Pam looked down into the lens, "The hunt is on." Todd got a good low angle view of the girls' asses as they walked together in a line.

Pam put her hand over the lens and brought it extremely close to her face, "Todd! That's not what we're here for! But please don't delete that footage because I'd like to make a Gif out of it." The girls walked quickly around corner of the next street, "Quick, before we lose her!"

They picked up the pace. The girls stopped in at an outdoor cafe. Pam grabbed hold of Todd, "Remember the plan, ok?"

Todd kept his distance while still getting close enough to Pam and her target. Pam graciously invited herself to sit down at the girls' table. Pam's body cam filmed the raven haired girl.

"Hi there!"

"Um, hi?"

Everyone was confused as to why this 30 something year old just sat down with them. Pam maintained her composure.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you Jennifer Check?"

"I am," the girl smiled slyly.

"My name is Deborah Parker, I'm representing Clear Modelling." She shook Jennifer's hand.

"Mind giving us a minute?" Jennifer turned to each of her friends. The girls got up and walked quietly without a fuss. "So you guys are really interested? I think I sent like 100 pics but no one had ever even emailed me or called. So why now?"

"Honestly I'm not quite sure why. I think the original president of the company had his head up his ass to overlook your talent." Pam looked her up and down.

"I see," Jennifer flashed her bleached white teeth, "Unfortunately I'm going to have to decline the offer."

Pam felt like she'd been hit in the face by a brick, "I'm sorry? I forgot to mention the $10,000 up front." Pam took stacks of cash out of her purse. She slid them on the table in front of the uninterested girl.

Jennifer looked down at the money and shook her head, "I'm sorry but there's just nothing Clear Modelling can offer me to make me say yes."

"I-I don't understand," Pam hesitated. What kind of teenage girl passes up on this? "In just your first year with the company you could be make up to 100,000."

"That does sound nice but money isn't everything," she said cheerfully. Pam gasped. "I know. I would have been just as shocked as you are a year ago. But that was the old me." Jennifer reached under her collar and pulled out a tiny silver cross necklace. "I'm a changed woman now after I turned my back on material possessions. I realized I wasn't on a path I liked. I only look to what Jesus says."

Pam was speechless, this was not the girl she stalked for the past year, she really should've done more digging.

"I mean...good for you but I..."

Jennifer held her hand up and continued, "I thank you for your time, Deborah but I no longer can support anything that worships the flesh. I hope that one day you can too."

She kept hoping this was all just a put on. Jennifer Check acted and dressed like such a slut so why all of the sudden out of nowhere did she become born again? Pam admitted defeat and left Jennifer her card.

"In case you change your mind."

"Thank you. Have a blessed day," she said this humbly and matter of fact.

* * *

Back in present day, Pam parked.

"Pam? What makes them so special? You could find other girls. Why them?"

She shot him glare, looking into the lens with a give no-fucks attitude. "Because they called me back!"

 **Things are going to get crazy next chapter ;)**


	2. Strangers with Candy

**Pam works her magic to win over the girls and get them to live with her. But they might be in more need than she thought. Please review! Will get steamier and more outrageous!**

"Ok, listen up!" Pam said to Todd through his lens as he recorded from the passenger seat. "I'm only going to say this once. I am not abducting these girls! I am offering them a chance at having the perfect family!"

"I want a raise," Todd spoke up; he had been working for Pam for several months now and was beginning to realize just how illegal and sketchy this all was.

Pam wasn't hearing any of this of course. "You're the cameraman, Todd! No one's supposed to hear you!" She went from hot tempered to maintaining her firm but fair side again. "This is all about family. A wise woman once told me that family is the most important thing in the whole world. I'm going to be supportive and be there for them always. I'm going to give them the advantages that I never had."

"It's not going to mean much when you're in custody," said you know who. Pam just gave a long and awkward death stare down the lens.

The feed cuts to Pam at a public park. She points excitedly to Jennifer Check throwing a Frisbee to a mangy looking pitbull. The camera zooms in on the beauty as she jumps around in her tank top and short shorts. Pam envied her a little because of how much thinner she was than her.

The feed cuts to Pam's body cam. Walking up to Jennifer the little pitbull barks at the neatly dressed woman. "Charlie, down!" Jennifer said without looking up at Pam right away, "Sorry about that." She stopped and stared when she recognized the woman she was talking to. "You?" Her eyes got all big, so shocked but relieved.

"Yes, Miss Check. I thought we could talk."

"So you did listen to my message about turning away from your sinful ways before it's too late and took it seriously? My youth minister will be pleased."

The video feed cut back and forth from the bodycam to Todd's camera as he hid behind some bushes to capture both women.

Pam smiled and nodded. "How about we go over there?" She took Jennifer's hand and led her over to a picnic table. They sat facing each other. "I have thought about what you told me before about my offer and I have to say...I disagree."

Jennifer wasn't sure now where this was going, "Excuse me?" She asked, bewildered.

"You see. I too have dedicated my life to a cause. I've been born again too you could say," Pam said this as she pushed her chest out, revealing her massive cleavage under her blouse along with a free hanging silver cross necklace.

"Oh, wow!" Jennifer exclaimed, her eyes lighting up; to the cross, the cleavage or both was anyone's guess.

Pam took hold of both her hands, clasping them together with hers. "I'm part of a very exclusive faith, Jennifer. I'm looking to take in young women and show them the pains and pleasures of adulthood."

Jennifer frowned at first but the more she thought about it the more she opened up to the idea. "Ok...I think I understand."

"I mean your parents taught you. Raised you into the beautiful woman you are today but there is a lot to learn and it's good to have someone to guide you."

"Wait...you would really do that for me?" Jennifer tilted her head, looking at the strange older woman.

"I know this sounds off but I hear voices some times. And a voice told me to come to you. To help you."

"Like a guardian angel?" Jennifer smiled, flashing her bleached teeth.

"That's right!"

Jennifer looked away for a second, obviously she needed some more convincing. "I dunno..."

"I'll offer you security. Everything you need. A home over 8,000 square feet. Money, new clothes and...," Pam reached into her purse and presented a Tupperware container with cookies. "A round the clock chef."

Jennifer looked down at them delighted. She went to take one but stopped herself, "Wait, are these gluten free?"

Pam rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course."

Jennifer helped herself, "Funny. Peanut butter are my favorite."

"I know," Pam grinned.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Eat up, dear."

Jennifer stuffed her face with them. Normally she wouldn't pig out like this but they were so hard to resist.

"These are really good! What's in them?"

"Oh its an old secret family recipe," Pam said, looking back at Todd's camera, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

The footage cuts to the inside of the public library. Anita stacks books in the far back. Pam walks up to her wearing an all black business woman's suit. She stands close to the young one, staring over her shoulder.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" She asked, turning to her, adjusting her glasses.

"I sure hope so," Pam smiled widely; she once again was showing off a lot of cleavage.

"What are you looking for? Back here is the occult section..."

"I'm looking to check out an Anita Lesnicky."

"Well we...wait, what?"

"I'm here to offer you a good home. My name is Pam Beesly."

"Wait. Is this about my call because...wait. You remind me a lot of that cop I talked to," she squinted her eyes hard.

Pam began to sweat nervously, she took out a list from her breast pocket. She cleared her throat and read aloud the message Anita left her. "My name is Anita Lesnicky...if you have the time to talk...I think I'd really like that safe house right about now...I'm not in any danger but I would really just like to get away..."

Anita hung her head in embarrassment, "I...I really don't know why I said that. I didn't really mean it."

Pam placed her hands firmly on her shoulders, "I had trouble at home when I was a kid too. I'm here to help. I have a big house, money and..."

Anita backed away for a second, "Pam? Wait, wasn't that that cop's name too?"

"Uh, hey, lots of people have the same name!" Pam rambled nervously, "Have some cake!" She revealed a small black cake which should have been her opener.

Anita was absolutely thrilled to see such a gorgeous cake, something that she knew she would regret especially with the extra pounds already added to her backside. "Black forest chocolate cake? That's my fav."

"I know," Pam smirked.

Anita's excitement was quickly downplayed as she clued into where they were, looking around nervously. "I can't just eat this here," she stressed.

"It's ok. Just one bite."

"B-but, I work here and..."

"You don't have to work when you live with me...or at least very hard," she said softly.

Anita wasn't sure why but this Pam Beesly woman was easy to talk to and seemed very comfortable being around. A friend and...a mom? Anita took a plastic fork that Pam had ready for her. Anita put a finger up to her lips, playfully shushing Pam. Pam copied her actions, shushing her right back. One savory bite was all it took. It was rich, thick and mostly frosting but boy did it go down smooth. Anita's eyes rolled in the back of her head, she tilted her head.

"Oh my God!" She wasn't too loud but just loud enough for some people to notice. Anita slapped a hand across her mouth to keep quiet. Pam found this all too amusing. Anita said more quieter, "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," Pam smiled proudly.

"Made it? With what?" Anita looked at her straightly.

"My sweat. My tears and...my love."

Anita found the need to hug her immediately. It was such a corny moment but neither of them cared. The blonde teenager rested her head on Pam's bosom, nestled under her chin. Pam cradled her briefly in her arms.

* * *

Cut to Pam sitting in front of her large editing bay in her home office. She replayed the moment, filming herself giving a reaction. She blushed at the sight of the tender moment. "This was an excellent episode wasn't it?" Pam looked into her camera with a slightly deranged grin, "Who says you shouldn't take candy from strangers? Well, I hope you will come back next time. Offer me any critique. This has been Momma Knows Best!..." Pam moved her hand, accidentally turning on another video on her screen. It was Pam baking in the kitchen only it was quite an unusual sight.

Pam was baking in the kitchen yes, Todd filming her like she was on some wannabe Master Chef but she had nothing covering her from the waist up. Her breasts were covered in flour.

"Whoa! Are you sure about this?" Todd asked.

Pam watched the video horrified as she tried to turn it off. Everything appeared to be froze.

"Of course! I know those girls are going to love this!" Pam said as she pressed her breasts into a mound of dough. Her double D's were flattening the pile, kneading into the dough. Yes it was quite the sight to see. Pam smiled happily on camera. It was an old family recipe alright.

Pam finally closed the video. She turned to her camera clearing her throat. "That...that video as you could tell was altered and...all CGI. You wouldn't believe how...," she looked off camera for the longest time. When she finally looked back the scene cut to black.

 **More to come!**


	3. Master Chef

**Pam does her best to bond with the girls but Anita finds some disturbing video of the woman and I'd having second thoughts of the whole family thing. Please review, really like hearing from you all!**

Anita and Jennifer walked inside Pam's gorgeous home with their luggage. Giant flat screen TV, mini bar, spiral staircase, sauna and what looked like a stripper pole at one end of the room. Both had their breath taken away.

Pam walked stepped in front of them and presented her home with a huge grin, "Yes, I really am that rich...kidding."

Both girls took their time to look around. "So...you only rent, right?" Anita questioned.

"Nope. All mine," Pam spun around and took a seat on the couch, "I won the lottery and quit my secretary job. I was hoping for a change and well...the universe works in mysterious ways."

"Sure does," Jennifer said, amazed by the giant aquarium taking up a wall; so many exotic fish, many having to cost thousands of dollars.

Pam saw Anita looking at some unusual artwork, Aztec like sculptures and paintings. She came up behind her, planting her hands firmly on her shoulders. "I've had a lot of time to travel. I really enjoy the rich history of other cultures," she said in a sultry voice.

Anita looked up at her, seeming impressed, "Cool." Pam turned her head to one of her hidden cameras and winked.

"Come over here for a minute, girls." She took their hands and sat them down in the kitchen where some paperwork awaited them.

"What's all this?" Anita asked, a little worried.

"Just some waivers. See since you'll be living here I need you both to know that you'll be recorded...it's for research purposes."

"Huh?"

"Wait, are we being recorded right now?" Jennifer asked excitedly. She scanned the room to see if she could find a camera.

"I have many cameras in my home. I also vlog. I'll understand if you girls take issue with that. But know that you may leave at any time. But as long as you under my roof you will have everything you could ever want. You just need to follow my rules."

Jennifer thought about it for a bit but seemed like she already had her mind made up. Anita thumbed through the legal stuff. It seemed legit. She did worry about lack of privacy but it did say cameras could be shut off for any number of reasons. Maybe she could try this out for a while. She could use some money and Pam was certainly wealthy.

Pam handed them each a pen and they signed their lives away. "Congratulations!" She gave each of them a strong hug.

* * *

Both Anita and Jennifer were settling into their new home. Pam was doing a little bit of editing for the new episode when Jennifer decided to drop by.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Pam took her headphones off, "No, of course not, dear. What is it?"

"Well, first off, thank you so much for welcoming me into your home. You are much more accepting of me than my family. I like that you are accepting of other cultures."

"I don't like to discriminate. I know that some of my own rituals and practise aren't for everyone," she unbuttoned her top, "Hot in here." She saw Jennifer just staring, "Does that bother you?"

Jennifer frowned and shook her head, "Not at all."

"You don't think this is obscene?"

"I understand that this is your home and you have your own rules."

"And a woman's body shouldn't be seen as scary or obscene. Right, Jennifer?"

"No, Ma'am...you know, I used to be a bad girl...I hated myself...hurting people around me. But I still have the urges." She saw a WWJD? sign on her computer.

Pam took Jennifer in her arms, "It's ok to be bad sometimes," she stroked her cheek, "What kind of urges do you have? If you want to let loose or anything, feel free."

"...maybe...I don't know...I'm kind of conflicted."

"Don't worry, dear. If you ever want to talk to me I'm always here for you."

Jennifer squeezed a hold of her new guardian, "Thank you, Pam."

"You can call me Mom if you like," Pam beamed.

Jennifer grinned infectiously, "Ok...Mom," she said laughing a little.

* * *

Later. Pam was preparing food for the girls' supper. She left her bedroom door opened a crack. Anita wanted to ask about a few things on the contract that didn't quite sit right with her.

"Pam?" She saw she wasn't there but her computer was still on. She wanted to see what kind of videos she had on there. She knew she had to be quick. She reviewed some clips she had edited. It seemed like some kind of cheesy sitcom from the 90's. Even forced applause and a laugh track. It all seemed innocent enough. Then she saw a folder on the computer named "Baking". She was curious to know the secret behind her baking.

She clicked on the folder and found a couple videos. The first one was Pam mixing a bowl of what looked like regular batter. Anita watched Pam set the bowl down and then out of nowhere remove her top. She covered her eyes with both hands, "Ugh!"

SLAP! SLAP!

She opened them to see Pam taking handfuls of batter and rubbing it on her large gravity defying breasts.

"Jennifer is really going to enjoy this!"

"I bet she will," said a male voice.

Anita's mouth was wide open in shock. This couldn't be real, she was in the Twilight Zone or something. She closed the video and watched the next one. Surely she wouldn't rub herself all over the ingredients of her black forest chocolate cake.

"Anita is going to love this, I just know it!"

Anita was mortified, she watched on in total bewilderment. This woman was off her fucking rocker. She ate a cake that had been flattened by her massive chest. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. No way she could stay here. She was so angry and disgusted that she didn't even retrieve anything from her room.

"Anita?" Pam called to her from the kitchen, "Anita? What's wrong?" She followed her to the door seeing how red her face was. She reached out for her but the girl shook her off.

"Don't touch me!"

"I-I don't understand," Pam said, feeling a pain in her gut from the rejection. "Is it something I did?"

Anita turned to her, those angry, salty eyes. "You made cake with your breasts and then fed it to me! Ugh!" She marched out the door.

"Anita! No! It's not what you think!"

Luckily Jennifer was sunbathing outside and caught Anita before she made the journey back to her old home. "Anita!"

"I'm out of here!" Anita continued walking. Jennifer ran in front of her.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"She's a fucking freak!"

"Hey, you can't say that about our mother," Jennifer said sternly.

"She's not our mother, Jennifer," Anita sighed.

"Well she's not a freak. How about we go back to our room and talk about it?" She stood firmly with her arms folded. Anita really didn't want to but maybe talking this out with someone was a good thing.

"Fine."

* * *

They sat alone on Jennifer's bed and talked about the disturbing images on Pam's computer.

"She kneads dough with her boobs!" Anita said, cringing at the images that would be forever etched into her brain.

Jennifer stared at her, stone faced for a second, this changed to a delighted, positively ecstatic mood, "That's awesome!"

"What?!" Not at all the reaction Anita had hoped for.

"I think that's really cool," Jennifer laughed awkwardly.

"W-what? W-why? This wasn't just in mine she did it to you too!"

"So that's why they tasted so good," Jennifer said in realization.

Anita shook her head in disbelief, "I sincerely doubt that's why!"

"Well I can't think of any other reason," Jennifer shrugged.

Anita was feeling a migraine coming, "Why aren't you freaked out by this?"

"Mom and I talked about accepting other cultures. Clearly that's what you have to do."

Anita just gave her a dirty look, "I think I liked you better when you were a give no shits hellraiser."

"I did have a lot of fun," Jennifer said, briefly thinking back.

"You stole my glasses and flushed them down a toilet," Anita said, only slightly annoyed.

"I remember that," Jennifer grinned, "We all used to call you Needy."

Thinking over what she said about culture made Anita think more about Pam's odd behaviour. "Other cultures, huh?"

"Yes, clearly she does this as her way of making connections with people. Her whole family, generations and generations likely have done it."

Anita nodded, coming around to the idea some more. "I guess so."

"So you know what you have to do."

"Not really."

"You have to go apologize and hope you can still live here. Don't you want to live here with me?" She asked, smiling sweetly, she caressed the top of Anita's hand.

Anita smiled, "Yeah...you're right. Thanks, Jen."

"Hey, what are big sisters for?"

* * *

Anita knocked on Pam's door.

"Oh...Anita," Pam answered awkwardly, "Have you come back for your things?"

Anita had her head down entering the room, feeling a little bit of shame. "I came to say I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I should have heard you out."

That's ok," Pam brought her in for a hug, "I know it seems odd but it's a Beesly tradition...and it's up to me to carry on the legacy."

"I can understand that," Anita smiled.

"Say...," Pam started, "I think I just had a great idea."

* * *

Cut to video feed of Anita with no top on in the kitchen, her breasts covered in flour. Pam came into frame, while she was giddy, Anita appeared more timid. Seeing the difference in their size was also something as Pam obviously thicker body had huge, bountiful breasts? Anita, an average girl her size still had some well developed D's but no match for the older woman.

"Are you excited?" Pam added, a hand around Anita's shoulder.

Anita laughed nervously, "Yes...should be fun."

"Just follow my lead," Pam said walking over to the counter where her dough was. Anita stood in front of her side of the counter. "Now press."

Anita was fastinated watching her large well endowed breasts press down on the counter like that. She attempted the same, not nearly as heavy but it did the trick.

"Now knead it." They both did so, Anita having a little more trouble. "Now the batter."

Pam poured batter over her, Anita watched wide eyed. She passed the bowl to her. Anita watched as the sticky batter ran down her chest.

"How does that feel?"

"Really weird but...kind of good actually." Both women laughed, "I'm really glad you convinced me to do this, this was a lot of fun."

"Oh, no problem, kiddo, come here!" Pam encouraged her to hug her.

Anita hesitated, "Um...I don't think..."

Pam squeezed her tight, the batter stuck between them.

Jennifer happened by and took our her phone to snatch a picture, "Say cheese!"

Pam turned Anita's head, both smiled, posing in their awkward position. While Pam's face read more enjoyment, Anita's read please help.

* * *

Cut to Pam giving a confessional in her room.

"I'm so grateful for moments like these," she said wiping away a tear, "I'll be ok. I'll read some of your comments from the last episode." She cleared her throat and looked through a list. "'Awesome'...'sexy'? K...'Isn't this just a ripoff of that webshow with the unstable chick who took in two girls and ended up...' Wow I am so not reading the rest of that...'You know who would have been good for this? Jan...' Jan?" She looked up at the camera in a rage, "Jan? Are you fu..."

Cut to black.

 **More to come!**


End file.
